happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
And the Kitchen Sink/Gallery
Images from the TV episode And the Kitchen Sink. Note: All images are put in order. HappyTreeFriendsAndtheKitchenSinkPt.1003 0001.jpg|Pop and Cub at the top of the hill. kitchensink---becarefulpop.JPG|Pop? Look behind you... kitchensink---ohnopop.JPG|See? I told you to keep an eye on your son. Downahill.png|As always, Pop's parenting skills go downhill. 546741.jpg|Cub in his little chariot. Theregoescub.png|There he goes. Overthecacti.png|Cub's dream of flying comes true. Isitsharp.png|Pop checks to see if the cactus is sharp. Yesitsharp.png|Yes, it is! LiftyShiftyWagon1.png|"Look, a thing that doesn't belong to us. Better steal it!" kitchensink--ohmygod.JPG|Pop after he ran through some cactus... kitchensink---seriously.JPG|Only to see THIS! kitchensink---cubdadada.JPG|Cub having fun! Fatherly Pop.jpg|Injured Pop and dirty Cub. Sinkbath.png|Now it's time to wash off the little bear. Phone.png|Pop abandons his son to answer the phone. Hot dog.png|Is that the smell of a hot dog, or your son burning in hot water? OMGmyson.png|It's the latter! Hotwater.png|Cub is literally in hot water. Nofur.png|Cub's fur boiled off. Coldbath.png|Pop wastes perfectly good meat to cool down the water. 1 43.jpg|Error: Cub's eyes are facing each other. Wall-eyed cub.png|"Back into the sink you go." Njnjnj.jpg|Scrub, scrub, scrub. Lightshutsoff.png|The lights suddenly shut off. Switches.png|"Hmmm... Now which of these switches activates the light?" AndtheKitchenSink.jpg|When playing with switches near the sink, make sure the sink is empty before activating them. Plumber_pop.png|Pop tries to be a plumber. Plumbing.png|It ain't easy, that's for sure. Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004027 532 399.jpg|Cub: "That hurts sooo much!" Bone.png|Ouch! Poorbaby.png|Poor Cub is in agony. Blood into sink.png|Goof 21: Because display of blood is always more important than gravity laws. Badideatime.png|Uh oh. Pop has another idea. Badidearesponse.png|Cub doesn't like where this is going. Also, Goof 22. Driverseat.png|Pop about to start the car. Happy-Tree-Friends-happy-tree-friends-1004026 532 399.jpg|Don't drive too hard, or Cub will choke. Getitoff.png|He doesn't listen. Walldemolition.png|Pop is driving him up the wall. Holeinthewall.png|Even his house couldn't take it. 1926634 1382285812043986 1985241862 n.jpg|Flaky does everything with caution, even walking. Popmissesflaky.png|Looks like her cautious walking paid off. Cubhitsflaky.png|Nevermind. OH FU-!.PNG|Pop shouldn't have his license any more than The Mole should. Before the blood.PNG|Peaceful day at the park. Pophitscuddles.png|Giggles and Toothy being oblivious to the death of their friend. Pophitsgiggles.png|Cuddles after death, Giggles during death, and Toothy before death. Pophitstoothy.png|Toothy had the chance to run. Blood Smears.jpg|Rundown Cuddles, though it's possible he's still alive. Twotrucks.png|Cub gets caught between two trucks... Traumatizedcub.png|...coming out with only the sink and a traumatized look on his face. Oh no...!.PNG|Incoming car, stay alert! Swerverope.png|I guess that rope wants in on the carnage. IMG 20131104 172344.jpg|Lifty and Shifty thought that they had survived, but no. Slicedraccoons.png|Lifty and Shifty's deaths. IMG 20131030 195553.jpg|Pop just stops short of the cliff, or does he? Cubbehindyou.png|Cub's close behind. Cubbinmirror.png|Objects in mirror are deadlier than they appear. Outofthesink.png|At least Cub's out of the drain. Smashintorock.png|Ouch. Cubstillhurt.png|But he's still in harm's way. Pulling.png|Pop tries pulling him to safety. Ropecutting.png|Broken glass is always a hazard. Ropecutting2.png|Just like bathing your child in the sink. File:Ropecut.png|The rope gets cut. Airbag.png|Airbags pop out just at the right moment. Gonnafall.png|Cub seconds before falling. Backinthesink.png|But he lands safely back in the sink. Darnairbag.png|Pop tries pushing the airbag back in the car... Offthecliff.png|...dooming himself in the process. Popfalls.png|Pop falls. Bigsplash.png|SPLASH! Survivors.png|They survived. Dafak.PNG|Pop didn't notice the waterfall currents. So much for saving his son... Waterfall.png|Going down! Wait...I'm still alive.PNG|Of course he survived. If he didn't, who would kill Cub? Noooooo.png|Pop mourns over the apparent death of his son. Cub...No....PNG|"Cub... Are you okay...?" Hesalive.png|"You're alive!" Pop happy.png|"For a second, I thought you died." Bathtimeagain.png|With his legs gone, Cub could pretend to be a mermaid in that bathtub. Cub in the Tub.PNG|Cub's impossibly forgiving. Or has a five-second memory span. Dangit_notagain.png|You had to leave him alone again, didn't you, Pop? That's too much water....PNG|Cub could've drowned in the bathtub because there's too much water in it. Category:Image galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries